brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
C-3PO
C-3PO |Accessories = |Years =2000-2001, 2003-2008, 2010-2014, 2016-2020 |Appearances =4504 Millennium Falcon 4475 Jabba's Message 7106 Droid Escape 7190 Millennium Falcon 8092 Luke's Landspeeder 10144 Sandcrawler 10188 Death Star K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection 8129 AT-AT Walker 10236 Ewok Village LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty }} C-3PO is a character in the Star Wars franchise. He was first released as a minifigure in 2000 and has made eleven appearances in sets so far. He appears in The LEGO Movie voiced by Anthony Daniels, one of the original Star Wars voice actors. Background C-3PO (pronounced see-threepio) was a protocol droid built by Anakin Skywalker before Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. When Anakin left to become a Jedi, he was left with Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's mother, Anakin telling 3PO that he would make sure his mother didn't 'sell him or anything'. In Episode II, Anakin and Padme came to Tatooine, and brought C-3PO back with them after Anakin's mother died. They went to Geonosis, where C-3PO had his head knocked off and replaced with a battle droid head, while his head was placed on a battle droid. In the resulting battle, he was destroyed and later repaired by R2-D2. At the end of Episode III, his memory was erased so that he had no memory of Anakin Skywalker or his children. He was then given to Princess Leia. In Episode IV, he was traveling with Leia aboard the Tantive IV when it was attacked and boarded by Imperial forces. He escaped in an escape pod with R2-D2, and landed on the planet of Tatooine, where he was found by some Jawas, who sold him to Owen Lars, Luke Skywalker's uncle. He went with Luke to find R2-D2, and they met up with Ben Kenobi. After Luke's uncle and aunt were killed by Stormtroopers, he went with Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Death Star. His main companion was R2-D2, and he is one of the few characters to appear in all eight films. ''The LEGO Movie'' C-3PO appears in The LEGO Movie along with Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian aboard the Millennium Falcon. He also appears in the background after every Master Builder is captured. Appearances * 4504 Millennium Falcon * 4475 Jabba's Message * 7106 Droid Escape * 7190 Millennium Falcon * 8092 Luke's Landspeeder * 8129 AT-AT Walker * 9490 Droid Escape * 10144 Sandcrawler * 10188 Death Star * 10198 Tantive IV * 10236 Ewok Village * 852843 Star Wars Magnet Set * 75059 Sandcrawler * 75136 Droid Escape Pod * 75159 The Death Star * 75173 Luke's Landspeeder * 75192 Millennium Falcon * 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City * 75228 Escape Pod vs. Dewback Microfighters * 75244 Tantive IV * 75247 Rebel A-Wing Starfighter * 75257 Millennium Falcon Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures ''(cameo) * ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The Yoda Chronicles * The LEGO Movie * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales * LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises Variations From 2000 to 2007, C-3PO was a light gold colour. Then, in 2007, 10,000 chrome gold limited edition C-3PO Minifigures were inserted into random 2007 LEGO Star Wars Sets. Also, five 14-carat gold C-3PO Minifigures were produced. In 2008, the colour of C-3PO was changed to a darker shade of gold. Gallery of Variants TV Variants LEGO.com Description Notes * The C-3PO Minifigure had seven different prototypes before the final copy. You can see one of the prototype first runs here: http://www.minifigpriceguide.com/detailPages/STARWARS_sw010a.html * C-3PO's hands disappear many times when getting near walls in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy on some computers. * When C-3PO gets damage in LEGO Star Wars games, a part of his body will disapear: -4 hearts - full body -3 hearts - without right arm (so he uses only his left arm when using a computer) -2 hearts - without right arm and left leg (his jumping on right leg) -1 heart - only right leg (his jumping on right leg and using a computer with his head) * According to the book Standing Small by Nevin Martell, the 14-karat gold C-3PO is currently the most expensive minifigure produced. It is estimated to be worth over US $200. Only five copies of this gold figure exist. LEGO put them in random boxes which included the C-3PO minifigure. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace and LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out, he is voiced by Anthony Daniels, who plays C-3PO in the Star Wars movies, The Clone Wars television series and The LEGO Movie. * C-3PO makes a cameo appearance in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures in the level The Lost Temple where he is one of five characters hidden throughout the game which must be found to unlock Han Solo. * The Episode VII variant has a dark red arm and hand. Gallery C-3PO and R2-D2.jpg|With R2-D2 in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy SW3C3PO.jpg|In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars C-3PO Poster.png|2012 Variant C-3PO.jpg|Original Variant C-3PO 2012.jpg|Front and Back of 2012 Variant C-3PO.png 16893062417 d801399a92.jpg Resistance rises.jpg C-3PO 2016.jpg L_(173).jpg|C-3PO in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens L_(174).jpg|C-3PO (Classic) in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens C-3PO (Taul).png|C-3PO (Taul) (DLC PS3/PS4 exclusive) Droid friends.jpg Two Protocol Droids.jpg See Also * 8007 TECHNIC C-3PO * 65081 R2-D2 / C-3PO Droid Collectors Set * Protocol Droid External Links Category:Minifigures introduced in 2000 Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:Minifigures with unique Heads